The present invention relates to the general field of aircraft turboprops having unducted propellers. The invention relates more precisely to attaching such turboprops to a structural element of an aircraft.
In known manner, an airplane turboprop is an aviation turbine engine that generates thrust mainly by means of an unducted propeller positioned at the front of the engine. By way of example, such a turboprop may be mounted under an airplane wing by means of a suspension structure, which structure needs in particular to withstand the thrust forces from the engine and the rotary torque from the propeller.
During various stages of flight of the aircraft, such as takeoff and while climbing, the propeller of the turboprop is subjected to a stream of air having a non-zero angle of incidence. During such stages of flight, the stream of air is no longer parallel to the axis of rotation of the propeller of the turboprop.
Unfortunately, that angle of incidence leads to numerous drawbacks, in particular in terms of reducing the efficiency of the propeller and in terms of noise nuisance. In addition, such an angle of incidence imparts an aerodynamic moment to the propeller that applies heavy loading to the mechanical structure of the turboprop. In order to remedy that, the structure needs to be reinforced, which involves a weight penalty.